The Irresistible Royal Vamp
by BlackAngelBitch
Summary: Addiction could be bad or good, but addiction of a royal vampire? Couldn't be good.
1. Chapter 1

I groaned as I woke up to find myself in an unfamiliar place. My mind raced for any clues of my whereabouts. Coming up with nothing I decided to investigate myself. Looking around, I could see that I was in a bedroom. My eyes found red curtains covered the large windows. A gold plated mirror faced opposite the bed, allowing me to view the bed. A dark wooden frame accompanied the mattress. Floral designs decorated the frame with an assortment of colours; red, white, yellow, and green. Dark wood completed the wardrobe and bedside tables. A love seat was sat in the corner of the room, by the windows, complemented with dark red cushions. Turning to my left, stranded bags were left by the white wooded door.

Feeling curious about the contents of the bag, I climbed off the bed. My muscles flared with pain, however I just shrugged my shoulders telling myself that it was from laying on my side for too long. What I found in the bag surprised me. Clothes that I wanted but would never be able to afford for it. A variety of clothing littered the floor, once I had thrown everything the bags. Skirts, t-shirts, jeans, and cardigans. I tilted my head as I thought of the suspect for the purchasing of these clothes. I shook my head.

I looked down at my clothing. My eyes widen as I see only my panties and bra. What the hell?! Begging myself to keep it together, I grabbed the nearest clothing; black skinny jeans and a red tank top.

Glancing towards the curtains, sunlight poured through the tiny gap where the two ends met. If my observations are correct, then I would say that it was past noon. Taking a deep breath, I quickly pulled on my clothing and rushed to the window.

Outside was filled with people of all ages. Young and old. In my left vision, I found a young woman, charming and escorting a larger group of people. The streets were hustled with people, mostly tourists. Flowers of different colours decorated the grounds.

A coldness drifted into the room. Without looking around, I knew who had entered the room. Turning around I found the most beautiful creature to walk the earth. Midnight black hair and red eyes came into my view. Dressed in a black cloak and the Volturi crest resting on top. His eyes were boring into mine.

"Good morning, Isabella." His velvet smooth voice rocked my core. My legs clenched together as erotic thoughts of what happened last night entered my mind. I remembered it so easily. He had taken me away from my family so quickly that I barely had any time to have it registered.

-Flashback-

_I was sat comfortably in my bedroom on my apple laptop. I had emailed my mother about my recent break-up with Edward. Him and his family had left a few months ago, after he had left me in the forest once again. The first time hurt me, but this time I wasn't surprised. I would be changed or killed because of them. However, I wasn't upset than I thought I might be. When he left me I wasn't feeling sorry for myself. I didn't want to be like that like last time. _

_A strange noise caused my head to snap to the source. A scream bubbled in my throat as I caught the figure of a cloaked person. My body trembled as the person turned to face me. Long black hair and red eyes. I knew instantly who it was. _

_Aro Volturi. _

_Scrambling towards the safety of my bed, I tried to think of ways to get away. However, I tripped over my rug helplessly, I fell to the floor. Before I could register, Aro had grabbed me and pulled me into his chest. His solid arms were wrapped around my waist keeping me steady. _

_I could feel my face flush as I felt _all _of his body against mine. I gasped as he pulled me closer. _

"_Please do not be afraid, dear Isabella. I am not here to hurt you." His smooth velvet voice made me snuggle deeper into his body. Here, I felt the comfort I desperately needed. Standing with him, I felt something stir within me. Something more powerful than when I was with Edward. _

_"Why...Why are you here?" I couldn't help but be curious as to why a royal vampire was here other than to kill me. _

"_Come with me, dear Isabella. You will be safe with me." My head spun as I lifted my face to his.  
_

"_Promise." _

"_I promise, my Isabella." _

_0x0x0x0-0x0x0x0_

-End of Flashback-

A high skimming across my skin brought me out of my memories. The coldness, and hardness of his skin caused my breathing to become irregular. Feather-like touches breezed against my arm. Leaning back, I was pressed deeply against him.

"Isabella." My name was drawn out. Another hand travelled into my dark brown hair. I gasped as the hand pulled roughly, allowing me to see Aro's face. His eyes held a deep hunger.

"Please," I asked breathlessly.

Within a second, I was laying spread on the bed with my hands on his shoulders, and Aro buried deep within me. My clothes were scattered around the room. My bra and panties were destroyed to beyond repair. My body writhed with pleasure as butterfly kisses were covered every inch of my body. His hands were roaming over all my body causing goosebumps to follow in it's path.

I screamed as he went deeper and faster. I knew I was close. His breath was ragged and his face held pleasure and hunger. I could feel the bruises forming once more from the hard grip he had on my hips.

"Oh god, please Aro. Harder." I screamed out as his seed was spilled into me.

Moments later I was catching my breath. Aro had changed into his clothes and cloak. He sat on the edge of the bed with a hand stroking my hip. His face was drawn with concern. His fingers were pressing gently against a bruise.

"Does it hurt?" I shrugged. To be honest it wasn't as bad than last night. I must have said something he disliked as he stormed out of the room. I buried my face into my face. I was sleeping with the enemy. He wanted me to be changed or I will be killed.

Standing up I gathered my clothes, as well as a new pair of white panties and bra. I threw away my old pair. Peering into the mirror, I sighed as I saw my appearance. There was bruises around my shoulders, and dark shadows underneath my eyes from where I couldn't sleep from the pain.

Taking a deep breath, I made my way to the throne room.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been over a few weeks since the day Aro 'rescued' me. Well Aro said that he rescued me from the pain of the break-up, but still I thought Aro had took me away from my family. I stood respectively behind Aro as I witnessed the scene in front of me. Two male vampires were stood side-by-side watching Aro with apprehension. One had blonde curly hair whereas the other one had black hair. Both looked like brothers. They had committed a crime against the rules, therefore punishment is necessary. The blonde male had a grim expression while the other one had a look of anger plastered on his face.

"Do not look at her!" Aro's loud voice commanded the two males. Both Caius and Marcus glanced up in shock. Aro had never shouted at anyone before. Usually he was his crazy self. Even I jumped. I knew that all the vampires could hear my frantic heartbeat.

The two criminals swung their heads round to me. The intensity of the hunger in their eyes scared me. A tight grip on my forearm dragged me away from the room. A child-like face with dark red eyes stared up into mine. Jane. I nodded my head in acknowledgement. I must have been so immersed in the two vampires that I had not heard Aro's demand to have me removed from the room.

"Dear?" Aro's voice drifted to my ears. I don't need to face him as I knew he had a face of concern.

"I'm okay." I was okay. A bit overwhelmed by the scene but okay nonetheless.

"Wha-" I was not able to finish my question as I was swept in Aro's arms and carried out of the hall. My feet swayed in circles as he moved gracefully. My head was pressed against his shoulder. I squealed in surprise and coldness seeped into my skin. I sighed in contentment when he passed off my reaction. His eyes were darken with hunger and adoration. The hunger wasn't sexual but hunger for blood. My hands drifted to his cheeks.

"You're hungry," my voice was barely above a whisper. His eyes snapped to the curve of my neck as he licked his lips. I shivered under his scrutinised stare. I sighed internally in anticipation as the dark-wooded door came in to view. Would he give in to his sexual pleasures? Or would he disregard those desires until after he fed. A second ticked by before he gently placed me on the floor. My feet dangled for a moment before the cold surface of the floor spread through my toes.

"My dear, it would be a shame to leave my presence, however it would be wise for my hunger to be satisfied. I will be back soon, dearest." He twirled a strand of brown hair in his finger, a tug allowed me to be closer. His cool breathe washed over me emitting a quiet but low moan. His eyes seemed to darken further as the sound was pushed through the walls.

"Sorry," I murmured as he stepped dangerously closer. My hands trembled in anticipation and my heart hammered against my chest. The feeling between my legs intensified with every step he took. My thighs rubbed together as I tried to release to the tension. My eyes closed without permission as his hand skimmed along my thighs. A squeak poured out of my mouth as my zip on my jeans was ripped away. I could feel my eyes widen just as his hand descended into my panties.

I dragged a hand into his cloak. A small smile appeared as I found the zip of his black trousers. My hand found his shaft. The long, thick shaft that plagued my thoughts for days on end. His low groan ascended from his throat, my hands tightened at the delectable sound. Feeling braver, my fingers trailed along the bulging muscle. Feathered touches that seemed to send Aro into a spasm. My mind came to a stop as I felt his teeth ran along my jugular. I could feel my body tense in shock and fear. Would he hurt me?

Pushing him away, I found my footing. His eyes pierced into mine. I squirmed at the attention. Was he unhappy? Did I do something wrong? Was my sexual pleasures for him not enough?

"Later, my dear Isabella. Soon we will continue this." He kissed my forehead and disappeared in a blink of an eye. My heart dropped to my stomach, the thought of him gone hurt me. Rolling my eyes at the cliché, I turned and entered the room I was once in before.

-x-

I stirred as I felt the bed dipped to the left side of me. Slowly, I turned my body on to my hips. My heart pounded as I came face-to-face with Demetri and Felix. A scream bubbled in my throat, it threatened to leave. However, before I could make a sound, a hand was clamped across my mouth.

"Do not worry, Isabella. Master Aro wanted your presence in the throne room. Immediately," Demetri informed me. I tilted my head as I regarded them. What was going on? I took a deep breathe and removed myself from the comfort of the bed.

"What is-" A 'shh' gesture was shown by Demetri as he dragged me into the hall. I huffed as we made our trek to the throne room.

On our way, we passed many vampires of the Volturi. A young girl, maybe aged 18 or 19, gave me a cold stare. What did I do wrong? A tug on my arm brought me to face Felix. His grip tightened as we got closer.

"Behave, Isabella." His deep voice startled me.

Demetri opened the throne with a loud bang. I jumped. The higher ranked guards were situated in their original position. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. Aro, Caius, and Marcus were all seated in their respective seats as usual. Marcus was wearing his famous expression; bored and gloomy. Caius was also bored but with his traditional glare. Aro was standing in front of his throne with an excited look as soon as he took notice of my presence.

"Ah! Isabella! Come here, my dear." Aro held out his hand. I reached Aro with a hint of cautiousness. His hand moved to my waist. His fingers dug into my hips.

"Hello, my dear Isabella." His voice was low and sultry. I stifled a moan as my legs began to tremble. The lust in his voice brought a wave of pleasure through my body. Is he really going to do this now? Shakily, I began to move to the side of his throne, however, I wasn't able to. He had gripped my arm in a vice and dragged me towards his body.

"Where do you think you are going, Isabella? Hiding?" His hand drifted along my arm and caused tingling sensations to spread.

"Please," I whispered breathlessly. I didn't know what I was asking for.

"Aro! Enough!" Caius's harsh voice brought us both out of our lust-filled senses. Aro's head snapped to momentarily acknowledge Caius's request, before turning back to me. His hand stroked my cheek.

"Later, my dear."

He sat on his throne with elegant grace and gestured me to sit on the step in front of him. My arms was behind me, resting against the throne. My legs crossed.

One of Aro's hands was gently petting my hair, a soft sigh of contentment was my reaction. His hand moved in a circular motion.

"Send them in, Felix."

I rose an eyebrow as the Cullen family was brought forward. Carlisle had his head down. Esme was in shock. Alice, Jasper, and Emmett gestured wildly at me, I presumed. Edward and Rosalie glared at me.

I rolled my eyes at Rosalie's accusing stare.

"Ah! My old friend, Carlisle." 

"Why are we here, Aro?" Edward growled out. His hands were clenched at his sides. As Edward moved forward, a young blonde girl stood behind them. Her doe-like eyes stared helplessly at Edward. Another human? She doesn't seem to be a vampire.

"I believe you know, Edward. Another human? Shame, is it not, Isabella." I glanced towards Aro with a smirk. He was in deep trouble for he left me behind twice. Now a poor human girl would need to be changed because of his disobedience.

"Hmm. Is she another pawn in your games, Edward? Are you going to ditch her in the woods like you did with me? Are you going to change her like you promised me?" As each sentence was formed, the pitch of my voice rose until I was screaming. I marched over to him. I pushed a finger into his chest.

"Are you going to promise her a life full of happiness like you also promised me?"

Edward's golden eyes darken with anger. I rose my chin, not at all provoked by him. After all, I have dealt with Caius's anger too many times while I had been here.

"Do not touch her, boy." The voice startled all of us. A hand tugged my shoulder. I turned around to find Marcus's face near mine. His ancient eyes stared into mine with compassion and protectiveness. I smiled as his gaze swiftly turned to Edwards. With a slight push to the chest, Edward flew into the column, a few metres away. I placed a hand in Marcus's as he escorted me back to Aro.

"Thank you, brother."

"She is special, Aro."

I glanced back to find the Cullen family in shock once more. Marcus was known for his bored and emotionless expression since his wife died, however this was the first time he cared about someone for a very long time.

-x-

Time flew passed as the Cullen was berated for their recklessness. It was obvious that Emmett seemed to be the only one to fully miss my presence in the family. Once the gathering was finished, I was allowed to spend some time with Emmett. For over an hour, I spent my time with Emmett and chatted about my new life as part of the Volturi. Emmett was truly happy for me as well as upset about my disappearance.

After my chat with Emmett, I went on a search to find Aro. Although after a long 30 minute find, I happen to stumble across a wooden door. I had found a study, which I knew was Aro's. I pushed the door open to find the three men sitting together with Carlisle.

Quietly, I made my way to Aro's place and sat beside him. His arm snaked around my waist. I adored this side of Aro, as it contrasts against the cold heartless side he usually had when dealing with rogue vampires.

I stared into Aro's eyes to find his burned with desire. I snuggled deeper into Aro, I knew this would bring out no reaction. However, I skimmed my fingers across his trousers, beneath his cloak like I did earlier in the day. Glad for the cover, I pressed my hand, and smiled as Aro moved to get in a better position.

My hand drew back just for a few moments, before it re-entered his cloak. I searched the zip for a second, and tugged harshly. Once that was done, my hand descended into his boxers. I found his shaft ready to go. The thick shaft pulsed against my hand. Feeling devious, I pinch at the skin. The grip on my waist tightened more, I was sure that would be very painful in the morning.

"Enough!" His voice was strained. Before I could retort, I was picked up into his arms. Blurred images passed me as Aro raced down the corridors. In a matter of seconds, we were both at my room. Aro pushed the door open with a foot. He threw me onto the bed, my head smacked against the bed frame.

Black dots distracted me as Aro ripped away my clothing. Mentally, I imagined myself strangling Aro for the destruction of my nice jeans. A pressure on my nether regions brought me back. My eyes widen as Aro bent down and levelled his face with my sex. His hands clenched my hips and pushed his tongue roughly in. I screamed in ectasy as the pain and pleasure mixed together. He pulled away before pinching the bundle of nerves. My head thrased side-to-side. My hands grabbed the quilt in a death grip. The pleasure of this action was so unbearable that tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Oh god! Please Aro. P-please." I whimpered. Before I knew it, my body shook as I came. I didn't have time to rest before Aro penetrated me deeply. My eyes watered as he drove deeper and deeper.

My legs quivered at the intensisty, and in just under two minutes I was came for the second time.

"Sleep tight, my dear Isabella."


	3. Chapter 3

_The smell of burnt flesh floated around the room, I struggled to breathe. The smoke stung my lungs. My eyes blurred. A hoarse scream escaped my lips as the sight of him laying on the ground reached my view. My body trembled as tears escaped me. NO! _

_I staggered towards his body. His eyes were wide open. His hands were raised slightly, his fingers twitched. No! Why now? A sob racked my body as his eyes began to close. Oh god! Please don't!_

"_Aro!" His eyes fluttered. Red eyes stared into mine. My hands reached his, the coldness of his skin. He can't die! He's not allowed!  
_

"_Run, my love." His voice hoarse, barely a whisper. I heard clearly over the screaming and shouting. I shook my head as more tears descended down my face. _

"_No! Not without you!" _

"_I...I can not move, my dear. Please save yourself. Run and never look back. Please, my love." My heart filled with pain, his eyes closed slowly before his whole body went rigid. Flames engulfed his body. _

_Jumping back, I took his advice and ran. However, I did look back to find his body not there any more. Turning around, I stumbled as I smashed against a hard wall. Strong hands gripped my forearms, bruises were not doubt forming in it's wake._

_Another scream bubbled in my throat as Aro's black eyes peered fiercely into mine. His eyes held anger and betrayal. He pressed his body towards mine. His hand grabbed my neck. I could feel my wind pipe crushing under the pressure of his hand. _

_Before I could comprehend, his teeth were sunk deep in the curve of my neck. The pain raced through my body, however no scream escaped me. Actually there was no noise. I panicked as the pain in my throat turned into white hot burning, a pain that was very familiar to me. _

A hand placed itself on my hips. The small gesture frightened me. Scrambling away, I found myself back to the present not in that frightful nightmare. My heart raced as more figures raced into the room. My throat was burning. A hand snapped to my throat, hoping that it was just a nightmare. I sighed in relief as I found no bite marks. I curled up into myself as shame and fear settled within me.

My body was still shaking as the hand from before, began to smooth my hair. This time, I accepted the gesture. His voice murmured soothing words into my ear.

"Calm down, my Isabella. It was just a dream. Shh. Everything is going to be okay, my dear." I snuggled deeper into his body.

"What happened, my dear?" I shook my head as fragments of the nightmare poured to the front of my mind.

Instead of answering him, I rose from the bed. Glad I was still clad in shorts and a tank top. Moving away from the bed, I was suddenly held in place. A hand had gripped my wrist. Looking to my left, the source of the grip was Jane. I rose an eyebrow at her, but the only response I received was a concerned look. I shook my head, I must have been hallucinating. There was no way that Jane was looking at me with concern.

I ignored everyone as I made my way out of the room. Once I was successfully outside the room without any more, I slumped against the wall next to my door. The nightmare felt real. It was so vivid, it scared me.

The door next to me opened, but once again I ignored their presence. Minutes ticked by before he spoke.

"You okay?" His voice was quiet and cautious. It was a few seconds before I answered him.

"No."

"You do not have to tell me anything, however I am here if you need to speak to someone. You are welcome to speak to me. It would be nice to have someone to talk to."

To my right sat Marcus. It was somewhat strange to see him sat on the floor next to me. Glancing at his face, he seem calm and at peace. Maybe he needed more interaction with others to overcome his loneliness.

"It felt so real. He killed me. I-I can't erase the image of his face when he looked at me. He-He was so angry and betrayed. It was like I caused the betrayal. The pain..."

"My dear, yes it could happen, however from what I have seen, I do not believe Aro would do that to you. You trust him, yes?" I nodded.

"Well, do you believe he will kill you?" I shrugged my shoulders. Aro was hard to decipher. He could possible kill me when he becomes bored.

"Yes, he will not hesitate to kill those he cares for, however I notice a difference in him since you arrived her, my dear." Now I was curious.

"What? What do you mean he's different? He seems the same."

"Well, of course, dear. He will be the same to you. However he's seems softer when you are around him. Although, not too soft. There is a small difference that many might not see."

"Oh..." What else was there to say?

"Thank you, Marcus. This was...it was nice talking to you."

Marcus smiled and lifted himself off the floor. Gracefully, he walked away without another word. As I stood up, the door once again opened. Caius, Jane, Alec, Demetri, and Felix walked out. Jane gave me a reassuring pat on the shoulder, which was unusual for her, and made their way out of the corridor.

Taking a deep breathe, I walked into the bedroom. It was quiet. Something that scared me. Aro wasn't quiet. Usually he was chirpy and insane like always. But now? He was quiet and that was not normal.

I glanced towards the bed. Aro was laid on the bed, both hands behind his bed. Again unusual, he seemed normal. His eyes were closed, his body was rigid.

"Hey." His eyes popped open.

"Isabella." His voice was barely a whisper. However before I knew it, I was swept up in his arms.

"Oh Aro. I'm so sorry for shutting you out. Promise me something. You will not kill me intentionally. Please."

"My dear, I do not make promises. However, I will not kill you intentionally. You will be change and then you are mine forever, my dear."

I smiled. His answer was genuine. I felt comforted by the fact he wanted me forever."

The arms around me tightened. I needed him. Now! My hands removed themselves from his grasp. One hand went to the back of his neck, tugging his face towards mine. The other hand went to the front of his cloak, tugging at his trousers underneath.

"Are you sure, Isabella?" I nodded my head.

His lips encased mine, I felt utter bliss. His tongue battled mine for dominance. I could feel his body trapping the remaining gap between us. My nerves were on fire with anticipation. His hands moved to my hips, their hold tightened as he kissed my neck and arms. The kisses were soft and sweet, different from the others he usually placed on me.

A hand moved to my shorts, the hem was lowered slightly. Heat pooled at the bottom of my stomach. His fingers played with my panties for a moment before a knock resounded on the door. A deep growl escaped his lips. My heart thumped excitedly at the sound, and my womanhood throbbed.

"What!"

"Master, you have guests." Jane's voice drifted from outside. Aro sighed against my skin. Stepping out of the embrace, he walked over to the door, and yanked it open.

"I will be there soon. Leave."

"Yes Master." Slamming the door shut, he walked back towards me.

"Later, my Isabella. We will continue this later, I assure you."


	4. Chapter 4

I walked slowly through the corridors, admiring the variety of paintings that hung across the walls. An assortment of sizes and colours. My favourite of them all was the large painting of Aro. There was a black background, his figure stood out. It contrasted against the darkness. He was dressed in usual attire; black trousers, black shirt (most likely) underneath, and his cloak. His Volturi crest rested against his chest, clear for all to see.

However, it was his pale complexion that took my breathe away. His face was as white as snow, and added with a stoic expression was something beautifully terrifying. I was shocked by how much he resembled the devil in my eyes. Something pure evil but completed with mystery.

I continued on my walk through the corridors, nodding at the vampires on guard. After spending several weeks (around 6 weeks) here, Aro introduced me to the rest of the guard and made it very clear about my living status; in other ways, how I was not dinner.

Tilting my head in thought, I decided to spend the day in the gardens. After all, it was amazing weather; the sun was out and there was no cloud in the sky. It was the perfect time to explore the most beautiful place in the Volturi's possessions.

After making a direct turn to my left, then to my right, I reached two sets of beautiful dark wooden doors. Through the glass, I could see tress and variations of bushes and flowers, as well as other outdoor furniture.

I could feel excitement race through me at the thought of the never ending possibilities of this garden could bring. What would Aro look like in the sun? Does he come out here? Does he wish for me to become one of him and be with him forever?

I shook my head to dismantle the question from my mind. I came here to relax, not dwell on the future.

Taking a deep breathe, I opened the furnished doors to find myself what I could positively describe as heaven. My eyes widened and my mouth dropped at the sight before me.

A variety of colours ranging from red to green, appeared before me. Some colours I never knew existed. A bunch of dark red roses stood next to me overlapping the archway. Bright green trees swayed in a rhythmic dance. A beautiful 12ft (I guess it's 12ft) white marble fountain. A light grey stone bench seat sat in front of the fountain. A lone figure stood by a statue of a woman. The figure was one I knew. Marcus' cloak fluttered behind him as he walked even closer to the statue. His steps slow and graceful.

"Morning Marcus." My voice was barely above a whisper. I was cautious of disturbing his alone time.

However, all he did was turn around and face me the faintest of smiles, as well as a murmured greeting.

"Morning, Isabella."

I produced a small smile and walked towards Marcus and the statue. I was careful as to not trip in case of hurting myself.

"She's beautiful," I glanced at the corner of my eye to gorge his reaction. He nodded, although I could see more than just a nod of confirmation. Sadness swept over his eyes, then glazed over. Was this person someone special to him? A sibling? A lover?

"Yes, she is. She was even more beautiful in person."

"Who was she, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Didyme. My beautiful innocent Didyme. My mate."

I looked to the floor, unable to rid of the pain that I saw in his eyes.

"What happened to her?"

"It does not matter, Isabella. Nothing to concern your little head."

"It does matter, if it affects you like this. Please tell me, it will help me understand your pain."

"It will change your perspective on someone dear to you. I would not want to destroy your happiness or my brother's."

"I promise it wouldn't. Just tell me, please."

"If that is what you want..." I nodded. I knew something terrible had happen but I needed to know. What did Aro do? (Well, I presume it is Aro, seeing as he is the only brother I care for.

"Well, to begin with, when I first met her, she was the most breathtaking young lady I had ever met. She was the most lovable woman, as well as a talented woman," he paused, no doubt recollecting a fond memory.

After a moment, he continued, "I met her when Aro brought her into the coven. Didyme was Aro's sister. She was younger than Aro by a few years. She was mesmerising. Her long black hair alwayss be set loose. Her red eyes brought happiness in me. We fell deeply in love with each other."

"We both decided about leaving the Volturi to lead a life together away from Aro's obsession with talented vampires."

He shook his head and glanced at the statue. I could tell he was hesitant on telling me. I placed my hand gently on his arm.

"Are you positive you want to hear this?" I nodded. I walked over to the bench closest to me and sat down. Motioning with my hands, I gestured for him to continue.

"Well, a decade ago I had discovered someone close to me had betrayed me, killed my innocent Didyme secretly. Aro killed his own sister to keep me in the Volturi; to keep me by his side as his brother and ruler of the vampires. I-" He paused again, and turned around. I glanced back to find Aro and Caius standing there, staring intently at us. I was still reeling from the story. How-how could he do that to his own sister?

Aro stepped forward, obviously cautious of my reaction. However, I stepped backwards, and for a moment hurt flashed across his face.

"Why do it? Aro, why kill your sister?" I begged him. I could feel tears streaming down my face. Aro looked ready to reach out for me, however, I shook my head.

"I- ***cough*** Well, I wanted more powerful talented vampires in my guard. Didyme didn't really have the talents I wanted. So when I was aware on their plans to leave, I took matters into my own hands. During a battle with another coven, the Romanian coven, I took the opportunity and secretly killed my sister. I did it to keep Marcus in the Volturi. I regretted it deeply. If I could go back in time and change my actions, I would." He glanced at Marcus and moved his gaze to me for a second before pacing in front of the fountain.

"I also regretted the aftermath of my actions. After the death of my sister, my brother became depressed and empty. He also became suicidal so I decided to have Chelsea use her talents to tie Marcus to the Volturi; to keep his loyalty with us. I never wanted to harm my sister; I adored her. We had a very close bond. I changed her into a vampire about one decade agter becoming a vampire myself. I truly loved my sister, but during thaat time, I was very power-hungry-" I rose an eyebrow and I heard a distinct snort coming from a blonde-haired vampire.

"Yes, I admit I still am. However I have calmed down since then."

I couldn't say anything. I was still trying to consider everything. To my right, Aro continued to pace in front of us. Finally fed up with his pacing, I stood directly in front of him. As he tried to walk around me, I moved in front of him. I grasped him by the shoulders.

"Aro, I'm gonna ask you a question, okay? I want you to be truthful-" I took a deep breath and stared into his eyes.

"Will you hurt me on purpose, or kill me for the sake of your kingdom like your sister?"

His eyes snapped to mine and moved his body closer to mine. I could feel his cold breath against my neck, causing shivers to run through my body. My body instantly reflected and snuggled into his. A deep sigh whispered into my ear.

"Never." Nodding my head, I knew that is all I am going to get. Stepping away from Aro, I took note of Caius' tense pose.

"Brother, we came here to discuss her future not the past of your beloved sister."

"Hush now, brother. I am calm my dear Isabella's mind."

With a growl of annoyance, Caius stomped away leaving me, Aro and Marcus in the gardens.

"I will take my leave, brother. Thank you for the conversation, Isabella. It was nice to talk to someone."

"Bye, Marcus."

"Goodbye Isabella." I waved a hand at Marcus and turned to Aro.

"My dear, we need to talk about your future."

-x-

We strolled through the corridors, the guards around us bowed down to their master. My arm was linked with his as we walked passed the vampires. As we walked closer to Aro's destination, he painted out the paintings on the wall and the small statues to the sides of us. Another painting which I found the most amazing was a painting of Aro and his sister. They were almost identical in appearances. It was taken at least a century ago.

Opening the door, he placed a hand on the small of my back, and gestured for me to take a seat. I took note of the beautifully decorated room. It was another study of Aro's.

The theme of the room was dark oak wood; the desk, the bookcase, and the coffee tables were the same type of wood. The chair was painted black with a blood red cushion. The sofa was made of black leather, as was the two lounge chairs that accompanied it.

On the chairs sat Marcus and Caius. They both were engrossed in a book. Their heads snapped in our direction when entered the room, I pressed myself closer into Aro's body.

"Ah, Isabella. If you could sit down, please." I walked over to the sofa and sat comfortably. I could feel the left side of me dip slightly. Leaning my against Aro's shoulder, I glanced at the other rulers.

"Isabella, we have to discuss about your future. To begin would you be one of us or..." I knew exactly what was the other option.

"I want to be a vampire." Aro tugged me closer. He was obviously pleased with my answer.

"You shall be, my dear."

"Good choice, Isabella." 

"Yes. A good choice." I rolled my eyes at the lack emotion in Caius' voice.

"Now when do you want to be turned?"

"In a weeks time."

"It will arranged my dear." 

Smiling, I leant across Aro and kissed him with so much emotion that I almost burst at the seams.

A knock brought me out of my kissing. To be honest I was very disappointed at the interruption. What was so important to keep me away from Aro?

"Come in."

Alec and Jane walked into the study looking quite annoyed. Alec was shaking his head. Jane had the look of murder in her eyes. Somebody must have royally pissed her off.

"Master, it appears Edward and the rest of the Cullens have left a human on her own. It also appears that they don't attend to come back."

I looked at Aro, his face was frowned in disappointment. Sighing, I moved away from Aro.

"Where is the human now, Jane?" Caius questioned quietly. Oh no! Not a good sign. I moved away from Caius as well. I wouldn't want to be in his way. 

"In the throne room, Master."

"Why is there, dear Jane."

"She was the one who informed us, Master."

I shook my head at the girls stupidity. Did she not know that she would be killed or turned? If she did, she must be desperate. I told her that this is what would happen when with the Cullens but did she listen? No.

"Isabella, would like to accompany us to the throne room?" I nodded.

"Let us go. Also Jane, please _invite _the Cullens here."


End file.
